the_fairy_worldfandomcom_hr-20200215-history
Season Six (TFW)
Season Six is mix of last seven novels of Fairy World, part two. Season Summary Season 6A Ten years after Daniel and Mia are killed by Dominic, young angel named Anastasia (Ashley Greene) comes to Adinson Boarding School, where she meets Eklis (Colin O'Donoghue), who is the new headmaster of the school. Eklis shows her picture of his dead brother, and she realizes that he is one of the most powerful Wizards on the planet of Siporion. But, Anastasia on party discovers hidden room. She accidentaly wakes up the monster who wants her dead, because he tasted her blood first. Meanwhile, when Eklis finds out that Daniel's coffin is opened, he knows what is coming next - disaster. Season 6B After Eklis (Colin O'Donoghue) found out that monster is Daniel (Ian Somerhalder) himself, he and Anastasia (Ashley Greene) are doing everything they can, to bring him back to normal. Anastasia also deals with Daniel's obsession with her. Meanwhile, Eklis learns that they must find the switch to bring Daniel back. Anastasia needs to participate in and, according to Daniel, she needs to kiss him like Julia did. Elsewhere, unknown force rises from dead, in same time with Daniel. Daniel is cured and his humanity is back on, but his mind is taken by that dark force. Season 6C After Anastasia (Ashley Greene) brought him to the good side, Daniel (Ian Somerhalder) faces with another doppelgänger, Katherine (Jessica Stroup/Katharine McPhee) who seems to be that dark force who is using him for her own, evil plans. Katherine wants help from Daniel, but is refused. Eklis (Colin O'Donoghue) helps Anastasia and Daniel with Katherine, and she is also refused by him. As she can't have help from anyone there, Katherine goes to Dark World, where she asks Medatra (Adelaide Kane) for help. Medatra makes a deal, but she is going to help her, only if she brings power of crystals to her. Katherine goes to big stone, in which is hidden that power. She takes the power in one big crystal, and trapps another doppelgänger of Dominic, Ervin, inside of Dark World. Daniel feels pain and Eklis learns that is the sign that one doppelgänger is in trouble. Season 6D After Katherine trapped Ervin in Dark World, Daniel (Ian Somerhalder) and Anastasia (Ashley Greene) are forced to go there and save Anastasia's love. Meanwhile, Katherine (Jessica Stroup/Katharine McPhee) gives the power of crystals to Medatra, and she breaks Katherine's curse - that she is linked to her doppelgänger, Anastasia. Katherine fools Medatra and takes power from her. As she did it, Katherine becomes a Queen of Dark World, and Medatra is expelled from Dark World. Thereabout, Daniel and Anastasia are encountered by the creatures who feed on the vampire's crystals, Crystal Servants who are sent there by Katherine. Next day, Anastasia figures out, that Daniel is gone, and she also found Ervin. Season 6E When Daniel (Ian Soemrhalder) is suddenly gone, Anastasia (Ashley Greene) and Ervin are back to Eklis (Colin O'Donoghue). They also encounter Medatra (Adelaide Kane) who doesn't know where Daniel is. The only solution is that he is kidnapped. Meanwhile, Katherine (Jessica Stroup/Katharine McPhee) trapped Daniel in the Crystal Tunnels, where she left him in dream with Mia. Eklis mentally talks with Daniel and tells him that Mia is dead. Katherine goes in Glossy World, where she frees the Ancient One, Alexander Klarington and hypnotizes him to help her. When Daniel woke up, he found himself in the Main Square, where she meets Despine (Phoebe Tonkin), who introduced Anastasia. Anastasia tries to help Daniel with the white linking power, which she got from Dannan. His crystal sign, which means he is crystal servant, briefly disappears, but is back again. This time, Daniel is going to be worse than ever before - the Ripper. Katherine makes him worse, because he didn't listen to her orders. Daniel also finds out he can speak with Anastasia, because they are linked, and Anastasia tries to find location of Katherine and him. She must go back to crystal stone, where everything has started. Season 6F After Daniel (Ian Somerhalder) became worse, Eklis (Colin O'Donoghue) throws party where he and Anastasia encounter unwanted guests: Katherine (Jessica Stroup/Katharine McPhee), Alexander (Chris Pine), and Daniel. Daniel dances with Anastasia who uses situation and wants to find something more about him. Katherine dances with Eklis who asks her about Daniel. Thereabout, Daniel becomes angry and faces with Lauren (Amber Heard), who later gets crystal disease. Eklis figures that out, and learns that Wizards can't become Crystal Servants. That is the reason why Daniel could became one of Crystal Servants. Also, Lauren and Ana are trying to find something more about the crown of Isabella Alner, which could collect all of Daniel's bad crystals. That is the thing that could save him. Also, Eklis proposes Lauren, so she, Michelle (Kaley Cuoco) and Ana are going to shopping mall. There, Lauren faces with Daniel who holds Ana, but he is shot by Michelle. Lauren faces with Alexander, while Caroline (Lili Reinhart) and Daniel are searching for Michelle and Ana. In the night, Daniel appears to Lauren in dream, and they share kiss. Anastasia and Lauren are closer to the crown, and Daniel starts feeling pain. Katherine gives Daniel new task: to bring Ana to tunells. Alexander finds her before Daniel, and gives her the vervain necklace. In the night, Daniel bites Anastasia several times, which soon leads to changing blood. Eklis finds out Ana is going through transition and she is going to sleep. When she woke up, Daniel brings her to Katherine and Alexander. Daniel also has the new plan that could all humans transform to vampires. He is using black smoke. Also, Daniel must find three witches, friends of Julia, Allyson, Bernardette and Meredith. He is fooled by Erich, who seems to be his real brother. Eklis trapps Daniel. Eklis wants to replace Daniel with Ana. Katherine agrees with Eklis. But, Alexander betrays Katherine and takes Ana to Eklis, but he doesn't take Daniel with himself. Katherine is angry and she goes to save Daniel for herself. Season 6H Photos Season 6A.jpg|Season 6A Season 6B.jpg|Season 6B Season 6C.jpg|Season 6C Season 6D.jpg|Season 6D Season 6E.jpg|Season 6E Season 6F.jpg|Season 6F Season 6H.jpg|Season 6H Kategorija:Seasons (TFW)